


[podfic of] the never-ending present

by Talahui



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Chronological, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui
Summary: a podfic of an excerpt from somehowunbroken's "the never-ending present" and read for Hockey Big Bang 2018author's summary: Toronto loves all of her people, but some are more special than others; some are truly her children. She'll do whatever she can for them.





	[podfic of] the never-ending present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the never-ending present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371491) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 
  * Inspired by [the never-ending present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371491) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> This excerpt of somehowunbroken's fic was a delight to record and so much more than I could have imagined when I picked it based on its description. Link to the full text below.

click on the [text to stream or directly download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rfyi479dpgd32ud/theneverendingpresent.mp3?dl=0&m)


End file.
